


What Happens in Paris, Stays in Paris

by darkstiel (momstiel)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU Where they're in 1929 France, Alternate Universe - Historical, Alternate Universe - Paris, American Dean, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst and Porn, Artist Castiel, Author Jimmy, Bisexual Dean Winchester, Blow Jobs, Bottom Castiel, Bottom Dean, Dirty Jokes, Drunk Sex, French Castiel, French Jimmy, Incest, M/M, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Switch Dean, Threesome, Threesome - M/M/M, Top Dean, Top Jimmy, War of the Ring
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-13
Updated: 2017-10-13
Packaged: 2019-01-16 17:23:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12347184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/momstiel/pseuds/darkstiel
Summary: Dean felt incredibly exposed, standing in a pile of discarded clothing. “Draw me like your one of your French boys, Castiel.”"You think I’ve drawn other men naked before?"-Castiel and Jimmy would never forget fall of 1929. It was the year they met Dean Winchester, a handsome traveler from the United States. The twins had never travelled outside of the borders, being Paris born and raised. Alas, they never had a sense of wanderlust until they met the foreigner. He showed them that there was a whole new world out there.Or, the story in which Dean Winchester is the worst model ever.





	What Happens in Paris, Stays in Paris

**Author's Note:**

> Ayeee I don't know what happened here XD I changed the fic today and frantically raced against the clock to complete it. :)

Castiel and Jimmy would never forget fall of 1929. It was the year they met Dean Winchester, a handsome traveler from the United States. The twins had never travelled outside of the borders, being Paris born and raised. Alas, they never had a sense of wanderlust until they met the foreigner. He showed them that there was a whole new world out there. 

 

Every single afternoon, the Novak twins would sit by a railroad stop. There was a beautiful, but old, bench placed at the stop. When there wasn’t a huge train blocking it, there was a wonderful hilltop view of thousands of lit up houses below. It was an ideal location for the budding artistic pairing. Cas strived to create beautiful masterpieces with his canvas, whereas Jimmy aimed to create beautiful masterpieces in form of literary works. 

 

They both witnessed beauty that inspired, but nothing more so than the man who exited the train station that afternoon. Cas was cleaning his sketch work, and Jimmy was completing his outline when the train came to a shrieking stop. “There goes your work.” The older twin whispered. 

 

Cas glanced over at Jimmy when he spoke. “I’m actually just sketching. I don’t know what I want to draw.” He frowned a little bit, rubbing his neck.

 

“You’re an artistic genius,” The man assured as the normal swarm of people exited the train. “I’m sure that you’ll think of something in the nick of time, Cassie.” 

 

Castiel didn’t reply at first, eyes scanning over the incoming crowd. “You have more faith in me than I do.”

 

“Let’s change that, aye?” Jimmy replied, starting to doodle a bunch of stick figures onto his page. His blue eyes fell on a handsome stranger, going to doodle him on his page. “Aye,” The older twin elbowed Cas, motioning to the man. Instantly blush formed on the younger twin’s cheeks when he realized the beauty that was radiating off of the strange man. “Like my stick figure of him? I know it doesn’t do him well, but I’m not you.” He motioned to the doodle on his page, being too preoccupied to notice the actual star of his drawing was approaching them. “Too bad I don’t have green to capture his-” 

 

“Excuse me. Do you two mind directing me to  _ this _ ,” He paused to point down to a few French words scribbled down on a piece of parchment. 

 

Both twins looked up, neither expecting to be disturbed. 

 

Little did either Novak know that this was only the beginning of their favorite romance novel. They’d soon come to learn that the foreigner's name was Dean Winchester, a businessman desperately trying to find the inn he was to stay at.

 

* * *

 

Two hours had passed since they arrived at the hotel. It was never the Novak’s intention to stay with the handsome stranger any longer than a few minutes when they directed the lost foreigner to his hotel. However, it had turned into so much more than that. 

 

They became immersed in learning more about each other. Dean expressed the confusion revolving around his current situation when the trio had reached the inn. He went on and on about how he had just arrived from the United States to flee from the great depression and go on a business trip to France. Both Castiel and Jimmy listened silently, equally fascinated hearing about life outside of Paris. Slowly but surely, the conversation moved up to the Winchester’s room. 

 

After listing all of his complaints, he finally sat back and let the two strangers he unloaded all of his troubles onto talk. Dean learned that Castiel, the slightly younger twin with the trenchcoat was an aspiring artist, and that Jimmy, the older twin with the chain necklace, wanted to be a writing. The Novak twins were an incredibly artist duo, isolated in their own different struggles. 

 

“So, you’ve been having issues finding inspiration to paint?” Dean asked after the younger twin finished his little rant. They had only known each other for about an hour, but he still wanted to help assist the kind stranger. Castiel nodded in confirmation. “Alright, what about you, Jimmy? Any issues with writing?” 

 

“Not really.” The older twin responded with a nonchalant shrug, eyes aimlessly falling onto his suitcase where his pen and paper was hidden away. “I don’t have a writer’s block, per se, but I am in the rough draft stage of my first novel. I want it to be a brilliant love story unlike any other.” 

 

“Huh.” Dean responded. “I never would have pinned you as a hopeless romantic kind of guy… well, that was freaking stupid, wasn’t it? Considering the fact we just met.” Both Novaks chuckled.

 

Castiel smiled a tiny bit. “It’s alright, I mean after all, we’ve been talking like we’ve known each other for years.” A part of him really enjoyed conversing with the American, and he hoped that they would get to know each other for years to come. 

 

“You are not wrong.” The Winchester confirmed, sitting on his bed. Hell knew that the business trip was going to be long and boring, and finding French friends would only benefit him in the long run. “Anyways… about your painting Cas… What do you want to draw?” 

 

“I prefer painting landscapes, but lately I’ve fancied drawing the human anatomy.” Cas admitted. 

 

“Look, as much as I hate to break up this little chatting… I’ve got somewhere I need to be soon… but how about we meet back up here around ten in the afternoon in the lobby so we can discuss your painting, and all three of us can fuck around and chill.” Dean suggested once he looked down at his wrist watch. Time had flown by so quickly that he had failed to realize how soon his business meeting was. 

 

The twins willingly obliged, seemingly eager to meet back up with their newly found friend.

 

* * *

 

Hours had passed, coffee shops were visited, and meetings were attended by the time that the Novak twins had reached the inn Dean was staying at. They walked into the lobby, being greeted by the American. 

 

The Winchester was sitting in one of the many chairs, tie undone, book in hand. “You made it.” Dean said breathlessly, surprised that the two had went on a whim and decided to meet up with him once more instead of ditching him completely. His words were slightly slurred, and he reeked of alcohol so the twins could only assume he had taken a few shots.

 

As they walked up to the room, Dean undid his jacket and threw it over a nearby chair. “Hope you two don’t mind. Took a drink or two while I was waiting for you two arrive.” 

 

“No problem.” Jimmy reassured, knowing that Cas could be squeamish about intoxication but he personally found no issue with it. Dean smirked a tiny bit before focusing on the conversation they had started hours ago. 

 

“So… you wanted to practice the human anatomy, right?” He asked the younger twin. Cas was quick to nod, suitcase full of art supplies and a canvas under his arm. “Well, what’s a better way to do so than practicing with a real human?” Dean asked, rolling up his sleeves as he poured vodka into three different glasses in the corner of his room. 

 

The Winchester handed two of them to the Novaks. Castiel blinked and took it before tilting his head to the side slightly. “Practicing with a real human? What do you mean?” 

 

Jimmy took a few sips from his glass, finding the vodka to be rather pleasant actually. “Well…” Dean began, watching as Cas slowly followed his brother’s steps, taking a few drinks. “I mean… this…” He drunkenly walked to the middle of the room, right in front of the blue eyed boys. 

 

Without much warning, he began to strip down. Castiel’s eyes widened, and Jimmy arched a brow in curiosity. It was becoming evident that Dean maybe drank a little bit more than he led onto. Alas, it wasn’t long before the Winchester was completely bare, standing loud and proud like any art model would. 

 

Dean felt incredibly exposed, standing in a pile of discarded clothing. “Draw me like your one of your French boys, Castiel.” 

  
  
"You think I’ve drawn other men naked before?" Cas blurted out, still trying to get a grip on what was happening. He understood where the man was coming from, as many artists practiced drawing the human anatomy on naked models… but it was all so sudden. 

 

“Maybe.” Dean replied, shrugging carelessly. Jimmy couldn’t help but let his eyes travel down to his crotch noting that Dean, was in fact, very hung. The older twin was a raging homosexual, and he for one was very fine with sitting and watching the Winchester model for his younger brother. 

 

Castiel set up his canvas, trying not to look down at the man’s lower regions. “Well, you’re wrong.” 

 

“Indeed, I don’t think he’s even been this close to a naked man in his life before. Or, for the fact, he hasn’t been this close to a naked  _ person _ before.” Jimmy teased lightheartedly, eyes scanning across Dean’s toned abdomen. 

 

“Maybe it’s just the vodka, but I’m pretty damn sure you’re checking me out right now.” Dean blurted out, eyes on Jimmy. Cas turned red from behind the canvas, unsure how his sibling was going to crawl himself out of this one. 

 

“Do you blame me?” Jimmy asked, always being far more outgoing and censorless than his counterpart. 

 

Dean chuckled, trying to be as still as possible for Castiel who was starting to sketch a general outline. “I do not. It’s an honor to be checked out by someone with such of a handsome face.” The Winchester responded, an amused occupying his lips. Jimmy was in fact, very much in luck. The American swung both ways… hard. 

 

“If I didn’t know any better, I’d think you were hitting on me.” The older Novak accused with flirtatious undertones. 

 

Terribly uncomfortable by the flirting that was going on in front of him, Castiel temporarily excused himself to head to the restroom. He splashed water onto his face, wondering why his sibling had to be so out there. Of course, the stranger was handsome, but by no means could Cas have imagined telling someone he just met mere hours ago that. 

 

After washing up, he headed back into the room, not prepared to be greeted by the scene in front of his eyes. In the short time that he had excused himself, Jimmy was already next to the naked model, hands exploring his chest. They touched another like lovers. 

 

Dean was still in position, but a smug expression rested on his face as the oldest Novak felt him all over. Feeling even more awkward than before, Castiel shuffled his way over to behind the canvas.

 

However, the canvas could not shield him from what came next. When he peeked out from behind, his eyes were met with a strange sight. Jimmy and Dean were interlocked in a drunken kiss, the Winchester’s pose completely broken. “Maybe I should be heading out…” Castiel said, feeling the sexual tension between his sibling and the American rising. 

 

Dean broke the kiss, green eyes locked on Cas’s face. “No, it’s fine. You can stay.” He insisted, hand now on Jimmy’s lower back. The man worked fast, and it wasn’t long before the other twin as just as bare bottomed as him. 

 

Maybe it was the vodka and the sexual tension put together, but Jimmy and Dean were locking lips once more. All Cas would do was helplessly watch, terrified and confused by the way his own cock stirred in his jeans. There was something about watching his brother and this strange man rubbing against another in such of a fiery and passionate way, all with the thrill of a one-night stand. 

 

Almost naturally, Jimmy’s hands travelled down Dean’s chest, finding the man’s hardening length. He hesitated for a second, but Dean bumped into his arm, urging him to continue. Without any warning, he wrapped his hand around the other’s half-erect cock. Long fingers worked themselves up and down, rubbing the warm flesh beneath. 

 

When Dean let out a broken little moan, Castiel’s dick jumped up in response. It was incredibly arousing to watch a real life porn scene play out in front of him. Maybe it was wrong, but it was definitely really hot watching his twin fondle a stranger. Dean seemed to notice this and gave Castiel a pressing expression, encouraging the man to remove his own pants and join in with the fun. 

 

Even though he was hesitant at first, Castiel found himself unbuttoning his pants… and slipping out of them. It took a little bit, but by the time he was free of all clothing, there was three fully erect dicks bouncing around in the room. Jimmy stopped stroking Dean for a moment, giving some attention to his own erection. 

 

Now that his cock was untouched, Dean motioned down to it, hoping to stretch Cas’s pretty little pink mouth around the width. Very hesitantly, the younger twin inched over and got onto his knees. Although he had never sucked cock before, he went all out and took in a good portion of Dean’s cock. 

 

Instantly the Winchester groaned, grabbing a wad of Castiel’s black locks and pulling him onto his dick more. Cas gagged, temporarily breaking free before going back and sucking on the erection. “F-fuck, you French boys know your stuff…” Dean said in awe, not realizing Jimmy moving behind him. 

 

“Can I put it in?” The older twin asked, something hard starting to spread the Winchester’s buttcheeks. Being very willing, Dean took his hands off of Cas and put them behind him. He then manually spreaded his own cheeks, his hole visible. Taking that as an open invite, Jimmy fit a finger into the American. 

 

In heaven, Dean groaned and eagerly pushed back. Cas went with him, getting used to the stretch in his mouth. The younger twin began to lick the base of the man’s cock eagerly. This went on for a bit, Jimmy adding a new finger every minute, causing a different pretty noise to escape Dean’s throat. 

 

The older twin was pleasantly surprised to find that Dean was already considerably stretched, and Jimmy couldn’t help but wonder if he was used to being fucked in the ass. It wouldn’t surprise him. A handsome face like Dean’s was bound to turn a few heads. Spitting on his hand and using it to lube his dick, Jimmy was ready. 

 

He began to work his way into Dean’s hole, being greeted by gooey paradise. Dean let out a shaky noise. “F-fuck…” 

 

Jimmy was relentless, and began to move in and out of Dean fast. He thrusted hurriedly, being painfully aroused and just wanting to feel release. Castiel felt the same way, but he was being untouched so he desperately was rubbing his dick against the floor as he took in Dean’s length. 

 

“Look… so fucking good on my cock…” Jimmy grumbled, a whole new side coming out that Cas had never seen from his brother before. If he wasn’t so hard he’d be concerned, but all he could think about was gaining his release. 

 

Dean was a mess, but he very slowly pushed Castiel off of his cock. “Bend o-over…” His voice was broken, jerking forward each time that Jimmy thrusted into him. Willingly, the younger twin bent down on his knees in front of the Winchester. He stuck his ass up in the air where the American could easily reach. 

 

The Winchester sucked on his two fingers for a few seconds before pushing them into Castiel’s untouched hole. It was incredibly tight, and all he wanted to do was stretch it out and use it. Cas whined, not used to the invasion of fingers into his anus. Dean worked in another finger, continuing until he decided that it was fit for a cock.

 

His fingers shook a tiny bit as he pull them out, on edge Jimmy hitting his prostate. The older twin groaned, going in and out like a jack in the box. Deciding that Cas was ready, Dean put his length against the other’s cheeks. 

 

The twin moaned softly as he stuck his dick through the tight ring of muscles. It stung for a little bit, but Cas enjoyed it. Each time that Jimmy went into Dean, he felt the force of the rhythm. Dean bucked upwards the same time that he did, and Cas could feel the results of it. 

 

They stayed like this for a bit, each time Jimmy hitting deep inside of Dean, causing the middle man to go just as far into Cas. The only thing that stopped the overwhelming situation was Jimmy’s loan. He released deep inside into the American, stopping his thrusts and pulling out. 

 

As the warm liquid slipped out of his anus and leaked down his legs, Dean went over the edge. Sperm filled Cas all the way up to the brim until he, too, had a substance sneaking down the back of his leg. All three boys went over to the bed, basking in their afterglow. 

 

Cas exhaled sharply, getting some fresh air. He closed his eyes, looking at his canvas. Without a doubt, Dean was handsome and would work well painted across the fabric. On the flipside, Jimmy was next to the Winchester, silently thinking about his romance novel. Nothing would work better as a scandalous novel than his own apparent sex life.

 

* * *

 

**TEN YEARS LATER**

 

What started out as a friendship with so much potential, was met with flames. However, it wasn’t all bad. After their hookup, the trio made it a habit to meet up each night. Castiel would be able to draw Dean Winchester, and Jimmy would be able to make progress in his novel. 

 

It was such of a shame that the war had to change that. 

 

Dean went back to America two years later, having to check in on his younger brother. The Novaks tried their best to keep in contact with the Winchester, but it became difficult to send letters back and forth after Dean was enlisted into the army.

 

Each day, Jimmy and Castiel kept up with the tabloids, desperately trying to hear about Dean’s whereabouts. They wanted to make sure that their friend and lover was alright. Alas, they still had hope that the man they once grew close to would return. 

 

Unfortunately, until then, it looked like what happened in Paris, stayed in Paris. 

  
  
  



End file.
